Three Seekers and a Puppy
by Decepticon-Tuba-Player
Summary: On a boring day, Thundercracker and Starscream are surprised by Skywarp's little friend.


**_A/N- Can't giant evil robots love puppies too?_**

* * *

It was a day of planning battle strategies for the Decepticons. This also meant that they had nothing to do but lie around base. Except for Megatron, who was doing all the work and didn't care of what his inferiors were doing.

"We've been doin' nothing for days…" Thundercracker said, yawning.

"I'm bored…" Starscream complained. "Entertain me, Skywarp." The Air Commander paused then looked at Thundercracker confusingly. "Where is he?"

Thundercracker shrugged, not really caring. "He's probably annoying the slag out of some Decepticon." The other Seeker agreed with him and continued to do… nothing.

It was about an Earth hour later and Skywarp was still gone. His two brothers could still care less. Thundercracker was dozing off and Starscream had been sleeping since he finally stopped complaining. Thundercracker looked up at Skywarp in surprise as he saw him walk by. No one, except for Thundercracker, would have noticed him until a high pitched bark echoed around the room.

The light blue mech looked at his brother in utter confusion. "What in Primus' name was _that_?" he asked. There was another bark, this time much louder.

"Megatron, I swear I didn't put that bomb in your room that is supposed to explode in five seconds!" Starscream yelled as he jerked awake. He glanced at Skywarp and Thundercracker staring at him. He winced as he heard a _boom _in the direction of his leader's room, followed by him yelling his name.

Thundercracker shook his head in disappointment, but still caught his brother trying to leave. "Stop right there, 'Warp." The black and purple mech froze and hid his hands behind his back with an innocent look. "Show it to me, _now_," Thundercracker demanded.

Skywarp sighed and opened his hands, a little white creature sitting in his palm. "Look what I found! It's a puppy!" he said gleefully.

Starscream took it from him and examined it. The puppy was completely white with pointed ears and brown eyes. It wagged it's somewhat curved tail. "I think it's called a Chihuahua. Skywarp, this is a fully grown dog, they just stay the same size throughout their life."

"Looks more like a albino rat to me," Thundercracker said. The Chihuahua looked to Thundercracker and growled.

"His name is Zachary, not Chihuahua," Skywarp growled.

"Chihuahua is the name of his breed. And why did you name it anyway?" Starscream asked.

Skywarp took 'Zachary' back from Starscream. "It says it on his collar," he answered.

"So you stole him then?" Thundercracker inquired. Skywarp nodded then shook his head.

"He stole it, I've learned how to understand stupid," Starscream said, ignoring Skywarp's glare. "And why does it matter to you, Thundercracker. We're Decepticons, we steal, cheat, attack, and make everyone miserable."

"But what if he belonged to some human sparkling and was hers or his only friend. How do you think he or she would feel about that?" Thundercracker asked.

"It's just guilt. In about a few Earth years you'll only feel joy out of it," Starscream replied.

Thundercracker glanced at Starscream and gave him a mischievous look. "How would _you_ feel if someone stole your-"

"Don't say it, Thunder'," Starscream growled. "Skywarp doesn't know because he's tell everyone. Don't. Say. It."

"I think Skywarp should know about your-" Thundercracker was interrupted by Starscream tackling him. Skywarp looked at the two wrestling Seekers in puzzlement. He looked at the dog that he was holding.

"You don't want to stay with that old lady, right, Zachary?" Skywarp asked. The Chihuahua ceased wagging his tail and gave Skywarp a sorrowed look. The purple Seeker looked at the Chihuahua's collar again and saw an address.

It was the next day. The three Seekers were experiencing it just like the one before because in Megatron's plan, it only involved himself and Soundwave.

"Where's your little buddy?" Thundercracker asked Skywarp as he once again walked by.

"I gave him back. I also noticed that domesticated dogs aren't very cool… So I got a new one." Instead of Skywarp holding it, another member of the canine family walked by. It was larger than most dogs, had long black fur, pointed ears and a fluffy tail. "This puppy is _so_ cooler right?"

Starscream looked at the dog fearfully as it bared it's sharp fangs at him. "I don't that's a puppy either, 'Warp…"


End file.
